To be or not to be A TVD fanfiction (Bamon Flavored)
by lanie-love09
Summary: This is my first "Bamon" fanfiction after catching up on the TV series. The story starts off with Bonnie coming to the Elena's rescue once again since coming back from the purgatory of May 10th 1994.Everyone is pleased with how strong and powerful Bonnie has become since returning to the present. But Damon sees a completely different Bonnie than the one he spent time with in 1994.
1. Chapter 1: In my solitude

Caroline, Alaric and Damon watch as Elena hugs Bonnie graciously as she thanks her for saving her life once again.

During their embrace Damon glances at Bonnie's face seconds before her and Elena hug, Bonnie face is filled with pure love and joy at the fact that Elena's safe. However, when they do hug; Damon notices her face and eyes and how it reflects a strong sense of ambivalence and contradiction.

Releasing from their embrace; Bonnie rolls her eyes at Damon then provides a less than upbeat smile at both Elena and Caroline.

Caroline blurts out, "I could use some human food…", everyone pauses to look at Caroline and just how in sensitive her statement really was.

She clarifies, "Not 'human food' but food made by humans."

Alaric removes his jacket to wrap around Elena, "Come we'll get something to eat in back in Mystic Falls."

Elena, Damon and Caroline follow behind Alaric towards his truck while Bonnie makes her way over to her car, "I'm not hungry…I think I'll just call it a night."

Curious after witnessing Bonnie's two faces Damon announces, "I'm not hungry either I'll take Bonnie back to campus.

He walks over to Bonnie extending his hand, "I'll drive you're probably tired from all that hocus pocus."

Bonnie indifferently shrugs her shoulders and hands him the keys.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie drive behind Alaric in silence. He decides to break the silence between them, "So that was some powerful juju that came out of you tonight and it was pretty quick, where did it come from?"

He glances back and forth between Bonnie and the road, "I mean you conjured up that witches brew like it was cup Ramen noodles."

Already annoyed by the conversation Bonnie sighs while looking out the window, "It wasn't that difficult…it's my job isn't?"

"What do you mean by, 'it's my job'", he asks.

"I mean just what I said. It been the job of all Bennett witches, to look after the Gilberts or the Salvatores or the Mikaelsons…it's the Bennett Witches curse." She explains.

"No it's all of our jobs to watch one another's back, you know that Bonnie."

She glances at Damon confused, "Is it? Cause I can't tell…for as long as I stuck in May 10th 1994, I just figured that none of you felt as though you were obliged to watch my back."

"Bonnie, you do realize how important you are to us, right?" Damon asks.

Rolling her eyes at Damon, "Yea right, I'm important when one of you need a witch…nothing more."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're far from stupid Damon, you know what it means." With venomous anger in her voice she goes on,

"You wanna know why my 'hocus pocus' came about so fast this time…why it was so powerful? It's because I came to accept the truth about my existence. While I was stuck in 1994 by myself I realized that it was my training ground for solitude. I had to accept the fact that no one was coming to save me; that no one had 'my back'. No one cared if I was missing; no one lost any sleep over me. The only time any of you have a care about my well- being is when you guys needed a witch to help you in another endless state of peril that all you managed to get yourselves in to or another life or death situation that Elena manages to get herself in."

Damon looks at Bonnie as though she lost her mind, "What?!"

Bonnie turns back around to stare outside the passenger window again, "I don't need you or Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric…I can take care of myself."

She becomes quiet for a few seconds remembering her time in 1994. She confesses, "I can't be vulnerable and I refused to be weak…" she looks back at Damon, "No one wants to be with someone who doesn't need anybody, Damon. This is why you're so in love with Elena she needs you; and her need feeds your ego…your…self-worth."

Bonnie's eyes begin to sting with tears as she goes back to looking out of her window. She peers at the full moon and how majestic the black storm clouds glide in front of it.

She suddenly whispers under her breath, "…and that's what everybody wants to assist those that need assisting…a damsel in distress. I just can't afford to be that…not anymore. I-I just don't need anyone anymore."

Damon becomes very quiet…oddly quiet. There was something that stuck in his mind by Bonnie reasoning.

He enjoys being around or near Elena because eventually she'll need him. Being with Elena gave him a false sense of self-purpose. Damon had a crutch in Elena; he didn't have to rely on just being his self; he could take the easy way and just be her savior.

It was a lot easier to be rejected from time to time because of his arrogance or overreactions; then to be rejected for being his self. Damon was always afraid to show Elena his normal side; the side that didn't always involve being spiteful toward someone or being mean just to mean.

He could never show her the side he showed every day while being stuck in 1994 with Bonnie; he began to recall how being with Bonnie in 1994 with no one else around wasn't terrible at all. It was natural…easy to be around her.

There were instances when he would remember the contentment he felt sitting with Bonnie eating pancakes every morning in the Salvatore kitchen.

* * *

The more Bonnie looks at the full moon alone in the sky alone; the angrier she starts to feel at how lonely her way of life has become.

Passing by the sign for the campus, she sees a poster underneath with an evil yellow happy face symbol; the symbol for a rave party going on somewhere on campus. Feeling the depths over her loneliness at that moment; all she wants is to be around people… and lots of them.

Clouds begin to slow down and become stationary as they set themselves in place for a storm; Bonnie spitefully turns around to Damon, "I don't even need you to get me back to campus, stop the car."

Damon cringes his face in defiance, "No, I'm taking you back to campus."

"Stop the car Damon", only this time she says it with warning.

"No!" he yells back.

Bonnie begins to concentrate on Damon, sparkling Bronze tatter the iris of her eyes as she draws on her powers and slowly begins to move Damon's right foot over to the brake.

He looks down at his leg then back over at Bonnie, "Stop it Bonnie!"

Now that he's longer in control of his body; she slowly brings his foot down on the brake causing the car to stop in the middle of the road.

She immediately gets out of the car as a gust of storm wind brushes past her; whipping her hair in the process.

"Bonnie wait, don't do this! I'm in the middle of the road!" he screams.

Before closing the car the door, she yells over the storm winds, "The spell should be gone in a few minutes…just go...satisfy your self-worth Damon, you can't get that from me." Then she slams the door and run off in to the woods.

Damon sits in the car with his foot stuck on the brake helpless and angry while watching Bonnie disappear in to the woods. As he uselessly strains to remove his foot from the brake; a jar of panic hits him as he considers what she just said.

The fact that Bonnie didn't need him, the fact that she told him to his face that she didn't need anybody only made him more anxious to find her. A truth was settling deep inside him; for the last 140 somethin odd years he's been playing the roll expected of him as a vampire but; being with Bonnie is the only time he's ever felt comfortable with being himself **_and_** a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: In to the pit

Bonnie furiously pushes through the thick backwoods of the campus; every indigenous tree, bush and thicket manages to smack, dig or jab at her body and face as she makes her way to an opening. Tears are streaming down face further debilitating her sight as she runs through the already dark wooded area; her emotions spiral out of control and her mind races with frightening flashbacks of her 1994 prison cell.

While brushing away the cob webs and branches; Bonnie pauses to confirm the faint sounds of music playing in the distance up ahead. As she gets closer to an opening she hears Steppenwolf's "Magic Carpet Ride" playing on a loud speaker.

Finally reaching an opening; she steps on to a dirt trail. Bonnie wipes the tears from her face and breathes a sigh of relief; walking along the trail she realizes that the trail leads to the campus arboretum. She glances down the steep edge of the trail that leads straight down in to pit full of people dancing around aimlessly to the music.

Stationed around the edges of the pit; are three brightly lit solar panel lights, each one covered with a thin fluorescent colored fabric that disguises the scene of debauchery taking place below.

Bonnie gradually wonders through an endless stream drunken student along the dirt path that leads to the condemned campus greenhouse that's regularly used in secret from time to time by different fraternities.

Brooklyn lanterns are positioned all around the greenhouse when Bonnie enters. There's a dozen or more large water coolers sitting on long banquet tables; students fill their cups with what's in cooler, then they stumble pass Bonnie heading towards the stone steps that lead to the pit.

Still peeved from earlier; Bonnie shoots dagger eyes at the wasted students bumping in to her. She bumps and pushes her way to one of the coolers to get a drink as the song begins to fades out.

Taking a sip while exiting the greenhouse; she looks in to the pit of dancing drunken students when she suddenly senses a strong malevolent presence close by. When she turns around, an oddly graceful man slowly emerges from the shadows behind the greenhouse.

Bonnie steps back as this mysterious man comes closer, "So how do you like the party" he asks.

She steps to the side instinctively in order to shed light on the man's face; Bonnie's instantly captivated by the shimmering jade in his eye.

Jarring herself back to the question she responds, "Who's giving the party?"

"N.A.S.A, Native American Students Association" he clarifies.

Bonnie's enthralled by the handsome student's smooth tone and swagger; taking another gulp from her cup she asks, "So what's the occasion?"

"It's the celebration of the celestial moon; ever campus with a NASA has one every month…" he pauses momentarily to look down at the pit then returns his seductive glare at Bonnie, "…to celebrate the full moon."

She isn't sure if it's the drink in her cup or if it's the titillating eyes of the handsome N.A.S.A student that has her feeling reckless and free. Bonnie smiles as she glances over her shoulder as the students go crazy over the next song.

The stranger can sees how badly Bonnie wants to join the students below, "You may not want to go down there; students tend to get pretty wicked at our events. I'd hate to see you get lost in the crowd."

Bonnie looks at the man with absurdity then finishes the rest of her drink, "Believe me, I seriously doubt anyone in that pit is more wicked then me."

The stranger raises his eye brows and chortles a bit at her cheeky response, "Well then, what are you waiting for seems like you have nothing to lose."

She looks in to her empty cup somberly recalling the pain of her lonely existence and how she came across the party in the first place.

With a sinful grin she looks up at the stranger, "You're right…I don't have anything to lose anymore".

Throwing her empty cup in to the nearest trash bag; Bonnie makes her way down the stone steps in to the pit.


	3. Chapter 3: Paint it Black

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter with The Rollings Stones "Paint it Black" and "Sympathy for the Devil" as a soundtrack for this chapter.**

**Paint it Black: _ watch?v=n1zBG2TEjn4&amp;index=5&amp;list=PLA8562B8F89078AC8_**

**Sympathy for the Devil: _ watch?v=pkXIYgsvO0c&amp;list=PLA8562B8F89078AC8&amp;index=7_**

**Thanks for reading! **

Damon's enraged by the time Bonnie's spell wears off; he drives the rest of the way towards her dormitory building.

Once he parks her car on campus he makes a dash for Bonnie's dorm building. Knocking on the dorm door; he sees a number of female students dressed in what can only be described as 60's attire.

With lighting speed he stands directly in front of the last female student before she goes down the stairs with her friends; with his electric blue eyes Damon gently compels the young woman, "And where are all you lovely ladies heading at the late hour."

"Where going over to the campus arboretum for a party." She tells him.

Damon peers down at the woman's white go-go boots, then up to her sleeveless vintage pucci mini dress; the v-neck in her dress exposes her throbbing jugular.

He covets the sight of the pulsating vein. Before his blood thirst takes a firm hold; one of the girls going down the steps turns around, "Judy, come on."

Judy comes out of her compulsion daze with Damon, "Excuse me", and goes down the steps to catch up with her girlfriends.

Damon looks over at Bonnie's door, then back down the steps as the group of girls leave for the arboretum.

Knowing that they'll be an endless stream of food for him at the party; Damon convinces himself that attending the party would be the best way to locate Bonnie and to get a little taste of Judy.

Ripping one of the party flyers off the wall he infernally smiles at the evil happy face on the flyer in remembrance, "Damn, I miss the free lovin 60's".

* * *

Damon walks across the parking lot of the arboretum; as he comes closer to the gated entrance he passes by 4 black Chevy Tahoe's. Each truck has a driver standing by the driver side door barely noticing the students pouring in to the party.

Before he walks through the gate; he registers a peculiar predatory smell in the air. He can't seem to place exactly where or when he's smelled this scent before but the state of his current appetite is far more important than his slight curiosity.

Students stroll pass Damon on to the stone steps leading to the old arboretum. He stops momentarily to take in the full view of the smorgasbord of dancing students. Pleasantly surprised by the number of willing victims at his disposal, he happily walks down the steps.

Once Damon enters the pit the predatory scent hits him full blast; he looks up at the sky as dark storms clouds hide the full moon; the ever increasing breeze carries the questionable scent throughout the pit that clearly goes undetected by the dancing students.

As Damon searches for his victim, he curiously observes the pairs of glowing nocturnal eyes gathering in the woods that surround the arboretum.

Damon finally locates Judy for the dormitory sipping from a cup laughing and talking with the girls she came there with. He compels Judy to join him in the pit in order to avoid any prying eyes. Rolling thunder echoes through the stormy skies as the guitar intro to the Rolling Stones, "Paint it Black" blares on the speakers.

The drink from the coolers in the greenhouse allows Judy to ignore Damon's feeding. Minutes in to the feeding Damon realizes that the drink in Judy's cup is spiked with a powerful drug. He can't quite place what it is; but whatever it is; its strong enough to enter Judy's blood stream which instantly gets Damon equally as intoxicated.

He tears himself away from his lethargic victim as he realizes how high he actually is. Damon looks around the pit in a cloud covered daze. Whatever Judy's ingested, Damon has now ingested.

With his head spinning Damon attempts to focus on something, anything to bring him back to sobriety. Students dance around aimlessly and in slow motion to Damon as he tries to gather his barring's.

With blood still dripping from his mouth and teeth; he looks in to Judy's eyes, "Go to your dorm it's not safe for you here."

Judy sluggishly walks up the steps and leaves the arboretum.

Damon becomes dizzy from the blood he's ingested so he leans on one of the speakers; while leaning he catches the profile of a man standing in the center of the pit; standing oddly still.

He lowers his eyes to look closer at the man and he sees Bonnie standing directly in front of him with her arm extended looking at the sky.

The entire ordeal becomes a drug filled daze for Damon; he shakes his head trying to jar himself sober. He sluggishly opens and closes his eyes; still unable to see the students move in real time.

* * *

The storm over head grows more active; lightning strikes cover the sky in rapidly cessation; and winds suddenly blows away the fluorescent fabric from the solar panel lights that surround the pit.

In his daze, Damon focuses on the sky and sees a funnel cloud forming in the distant. He leans against one of speakers as it oddly plays the appropriate song "Sympathy for the devil".

The winds becomes so strong that the solar panels fly away in various directions; causing students to scream, run and trample over one another as they attempt to find cover from the flying debris.

The chaos appears to move in slow motion as the drugs from Judy's blood takes hold of Damon. He grips the speaker hoping to quell the intense high.

The pit becomes pitch black adding a disco strobe like effect from the lightening in the sky.

Casting an eye over the pit; Damon registers students scrambling but; for some reason his eye becomes focused on the center of the pit. The flashes of lightening periodically illuminate Bonnie and the man standing behind her; they're unmoved by the chaos that's now surrounding them.

He does another jarring of the head once more to make sure of what he sees; when he looks back up again he registers that the funnel cloud that was in the distance has now touch down to the earth dragging eminent destruction with it.

As the funnel clouds approaches campus it begins to scoop up parked cars and people attempting to out run nature's fury.

The winds become so strong that Damon has trouble pushing away from the speaker. He looks back at the middle of the pit to see if Bonnie is causing this storm; the flashes of light still show Bonnie and the tall man behind her.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon yells, while trying to make his way to the front of the speaker.

"Bonnie stop, what are you doing", he yells again.

Bonnie and the strange man look over in the direction of who's yelling her name; when they see Damon fighting the storm winds to get in front of the speaker.

Damon looks at the pit during the flashes of lightening one second he sees the man standing behind Bonnie the next second the only thing he can see is Bonnie and a large mountain lion running off in to the woods.

* * *

Bonnie looks over at Damon in between the flashes of lightening; the feelings of anxiety and fear that she felt in the car with Damon earlier has taken over her ability to control her own emotions and her powers with nature.

She looks back at Damon without changing a muscle in her position and yells out in the blinking lightening, "Get out of here Damon, I can't control it!"

Damon feels and empathizes with Bonnie's fight because it is similar to that of his brother's battle as a ripper.

As the tornado destructively makes a path toward the center of the dance pit, Damon gathers everything that he has; runs over grabs Bonnie out of the way of the tornado's paths and up the stone steps of the parking lot. His accuracy is off in his rescue causing Bonnie to hit her head on one of the truck stationed outside the party knocking her unconscious.

Students are flocking from the steps of the arboretum and everywhere else around the campus. Rain and hail begins to fall on the campus grounds.

Suddenly one of the men standing in front of the black Chevy Tahoe's carries Bonnie to her dorm room being that Damon doesn't have the strength to do it himself.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie wakes up in her bed dressed in a oversized t-shirt and underwear. She looks around the room and sees Damon sleeping in a chair.

Bonnie closes her highs trying to assess what happened the night before he memory is to jumbled up; so she gets out of the bed to take a shower.

Damon wakes from the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He looks at the bed that he laid Bonnie in the night before and is relived that she's alright. But, his curiosity compels him to peek in on Bonnie as she showers.


	4. Chapter 4: Studying Abroad

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me nearly a year to update this story but, I'm a novice writer and I wasn't sure how this story should flow. **

**The good news is that the CW has done me a favor and eliminated Elena so this chapter will take place a number of months after Elena has been buried. This chapter will pick up with Damon recently arriving in Amsterdam where Alaric is on sabbatical and Bonnie is on study abroad. I have a clear vision for my story now that Elena is out the picture and I certainly hope you take the ride with me.**

**Lanie-Love**

Damon and Alaric sit at the Sugarfactory bar watching the patrons dance in frenzy to the dj's loud new mix.

The two of them watch as Bonnie dances with Marcel, a 28 year old botanist student that she met at a local coffee shop earlier that day.

He leans over to Alaric and yells, "So what do you think of this guy she's dancing with?"

Alaric looks over at Bonnie and the guy, "They look like their having a good time." He yells back then sip on is beer.

"I don't trust him." Damon shouts over the blaring music.

Alaric looks at him strangely and laughs, "What do you care? Isn't this what you want?"

Damon looks at Alaric absurdly then looks back at Bonnie as she gets cozier in her dance, "I don't like him?"

He turns back to the bar and calls the bartender to bring him another bourbon. By the time he gets his drink and turns back around he no longer sees Bonnie and the guy.

* * *

Bonnie and Marcel had been sharing a bottle of Stolichnaya on the dance floor; after her fifth swig Bonnie starts to lowly grind him while he dances with her from behind.

Marcel feels the arousal in him as she seductively lifts the hair from her neck. He places his hands on her hips in order to bring her swaying hips closer to his hardness.

He wraps his hand around her waist then whispers in her ear, "You wanna see the roof to this place?"

Bonnie turns around and smiles, "Yes, I do."

Marcel grabs her hand and leads her off the dance floor and toward the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Now in a panic, Damon begins to scan the crowd of club goers looking for Bonnie, "Did you see where she went?" he asks Alaric.

Alaric begins to look around the dance floor in a panic as well, "No I don't see them, let's spread out and find her. But I'm sure she's alright Damon you know she can take care of herself."

Damon frantically walks through the dance floor looking desperately for Bonnie. A young red head sees him on the floor looking around so she walks over to Damon and starts rubbing his chest, "My god you should be the last person that's standing alone on the dance floor.

Disgusted by the young woman's advance, Damon turns up once side of his mouth then gently pushes the drink in his hand in the young girls face, "Here a drink this.", and walks away.

After being unable to locate Bonnie on the dance floor, Damon sees and a sign by an exit in the far corner with an arrow aimed up with the words, "To the Roof."

Damon gets to the roof and it appears that the crowd is twice as large as the one on the first floor.

There's multiple blinds spots that can only be seen by the momentary flashes of light coming from the strobe light on the dj table.

As he stands next to the dj booth scanning the dance floor for Bonnie; his ees gravitate to a couple making out in the far right corner. In between the flashes of light he sees a passing glimpses of Bonnie face.

Damon dashes around the outside of the dance floor until he finally reaches Marcel and Bonnie.

He quickly pulls the two apart; pushes Bonnie to on side then collars Marcel, "Go home and forget that you ever knew her before I rip your throat out."

Under Damon compulsion, Marcel leaves the roof top as quickly as possible.

* * *

Bonnie watches as Marcel leaves without saying a word to her; she looks at Damon, "Why did you do that Damon. Why are you even here in Amsterdam?"

She lazily pushes Damon's arm off of her and starts to walk away, but he stops her.

"Bonnie what the hell are you doing? This isn't like you. It not like you to go and make out with the first horny idiot you meet at the local haberdashery." He yells.

"Why the hell do you care Damon? Don't you want me to die so Elena can come back? Why do you give a shit about what happens to me?" She yells.

"I came on a study abroad to get the hell away from you from Stephan, Caroline, Mystic Falls and you're still here in my life and I'm in fucking Amsterdam, why?!"

"There's nothing for me in Mysitc Falls; I have no family, no home. I got have the money from my father's life insurance because there's no clear cut reason for his death; so I'm running out of money.

I'm just out here in the world while everyone in Mysitc Falls is waiting for me to die." She takes another gulp of vodka, "All I want is to have some fun, have a good time where I don't have to worry about werewolves, vampire, witches and every other god damn supernatural thing on this stupid planet. Where I'm not always sacrificing my happiness for someone else. Before you and Stephan showed up in Mystic Falls it was always about me, Elena and Caroline; we cared for one another equally. Then you and Stephan showed up and everything became…lopsided between three of us. And the end result was that I got left out. Carloine and Elena were able to experience love, lust, joy…I've yet to experience any of those emotions. And here you come trying to make sure that I don't. All in the name of 'Elena'."

Ever since Elena died the only thing that I hear is what Elena would've wanted or what she would do. Now… it just feels like I'm floundering around without any purpose other than to die so Elena can come back."

Damon gets annoyed with Bonnie's rant, "You know Elena wouldn't want you-", he stops short of the rest.

Bonnie does a drunk stumble back and mumbles, "Yea, cause that's all the whole damn world worries about…what Elena would want. It's like Malcolm X and how he began all his sentences. 'The honorable Ilisha Mohamed…'", Bonnie does a drunken giggles to herself as she recalls one of the one of her black history papers.

Taking another fifth of Stoli's to the head, "Even in death", she slurs, "Everyone is so worried about what Elena would've wanted or what she would've thought. Christ why don't we just call her 'Saint Elena'".

Bonnie waves her arm while giving her speech spilling vodka on the concrete dance floor.

Damon huffs seeing just how drunk Bonnie really is so, he snatches the bottle of Stoli's from her, "Listen, I always prefer bourbon to any other alcohol but I can't stand here and watch you spill and waste Stolichnaya everywhere", he pauses to take a large gulp; lick his lips then looks at the bottle of premium Russian vodka shakes his head, "Somehow that wouldn't be right".

Still irked by Damon's "cock-blocking", Bonnie grabs the bottle Stolis away from Damon and slowly begins to walk away to sit along the wall of the roof.

He watches as she poorly tries to maintain her balance; still, he proceeds to scanning the crowd of people on the roof top.

He suddenly narrows his eyes on a set of eyes look similar to his own.

Damon isn't sure if the eyes belong to another vampire or not but, he knows what or whomever it is they have at least 2 millennia on his mere 175.

"Bonnie, listen we've gotta go there's a problem something's up here", he begins to tug on her arm, "Whatever was at that party 6 months ago is either following us or there are more of them then what I thought."

He starts yanking her around the sides of the dance floor towards the stairway exit.

Bonnie snatches her wrist back giving no attention to what Damon has just told her, "Look, I-I miss Elena too, I miss her more than I can stand but…I want some kind of life for myself…while I still can.

I mean really, is no interested in what I may want for myself; if I can have anything close to what Elena had or what Caroline does…I'll take it, even if it's a lie.

She pushes Damon in the chest, "Why are you here?! Do you want to see me die or do you want to kill me yourself!"

Damon begins to hunt around the crowded roof top for the eyes he spotted a few minutes earlier, once he does the eyes that looked so similar to his prior turns nocturnal like the ones at the abortoreum dance pit months earlier.

Grabbing her forearm with a lot more force this time; Damon can sense that Bonnie's been spotted as prey whatever it is following them. He spots an instinctive dash along the edges of the roof top crowd;

Damon's soft seductive aqua blue eyes have instantly turned to a veiny darken crimson red.

All humor as left Damon speech when he turns back around to Bonnie with his fangs expose and eyes cardinal red, "Bonnie we have to leave right!"

Still very much intoxicated Bonnie yells out, "Why, so you can kill me in secret! Do it right here, right now then at least you'd have to go through the trouble of compelling everyone who saw you drain me. No do it right here!"

Bonnie smashes the bottle of Stolis against the wall spraying vodka all over the place; Damon briefly ignores her to search the room for the supernatural being. Meanwhile, she takes the broken bottle and drags it across her arm instantly rupturing her basilica vein.

The smell of blood captures Damon's attention; he turns back around and sees blood pouring from Bonnie's arm.

Damon, with his fangs already out looks at the Bonnie's arm; he gasps at the site of her blood and his own thirst for blood. He nearly forgets that it's Bonnie who bleeding.

He grabs her forearm and looks at her then growls, "NO! Bonnie! What are you doing?"

Looking in to his eyes blood shot eyes and his sharp fangs; Bonnie suddenly becomes quite lucid.

Believing that Damon really does want to kill her she cast a quick spell to disorient him.

She applies pressure to the ruptured vein with her hand and begins to move through the crowd.

Engulfed in her own get away, she doesn't notice that more than half the roof top crowd is bothered by the spell that she originally cast upon Damon.

* * *

While Damon grasps at his head by Bonnie' spell; Bonnie makes her way down the stairs trying to keep pressure on her self-inflected wound.

Once she down on the ground floor; Alaric sees Bonnie from across the room.

"Bonnie!" Alaric yells above the music and crowd then pushes his way through the people in his path.

Bonnie looks over the crowd of people on the ground floor; then pushes through those trying to get in to the night club so that she can get out.

As she passes by people standing in line waiting to get in the club; on goers human and other see Bonnie stumbling away as she leaves a trail of blood behind her.

There are a number of beings that gasps at the fact that Bonnie's bleed profusely.


	5. Chapter 5: 1994 Skeletons

**This chapter is for the adults only, Sorry for the wait.**

**Lanie**

Bonnie makes her way down an empty block in the middle of the night; her arm continues to bleed creating a trail for anyone to see or for any being to smell.

She sees a dark alley in between two buildings with a large dumpster; so she staggers over to the side of the dumpster hoping to remain hidden away from Alaric or Damon.

Sitting on the asphalt in the alley she begins to tear some material from her pants leg in order to wrap it around the deep cut on her arm. When she leans forward to tear her pants she looks up and sees a group of shadows along the wall of the building across the street from the alley. The shadows walk hunched over as though they were following a scent. These shadows grow larger as they get closer to the alley so, Bonnie lifts her bloody hand and sends out a spell to keep them at bay.

However, after about five minutes she becomes too weak to hold the shadows off; now realizing that she may very well be devoured in an Amsterdam alley she starts to breakdown and cry which drains what little power she has left.

Bonnie slowly drops her arm; the shadows along the wall come out of their disarray and back to the scent along the sidewalk.

As she leans her head against the alley brick wall; the only thing that she feels is cold, not scared, not worried about what's about to happen just very cold.

Feeling her life slipping away a second at a time; she's suddenly reminded of one of Damon's skeletons from 1994.

**_8 months earlier while stuck in 1994_**

"…well god damn it concentrate harder Bonnie! I…", Damon yells, "…I mean 'we' have got to get back to the present! I refuse to believe that this is my hell because you're in it! And I promise you Bonnie, you haven't lived long enough to do one tenth of the damage that I've done. So I suggest you go to the Whitmore library and find "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" or "The Blair Witch for dummies" cause if I don't get out of this time warp I'm gonna lose it!"

Damon tosses his fork down onto his plate out of frustration but, this only serves to intensify Bonnie's own aggravation to the fact that she's lost her powers.

"What do you think Damon? Do you **_really_** think I'm faking the loss of my power just to keep you trapped here? And for added fun I've decided to be **_your_** warden? In fucking 1994?!" Her rage takes hold over her so she jumps out of her seat; rushes over to Damon and slams her hand on the table in contempt, "Do you ever think of anybody else besides yourself?!"

The Salvatore Boarding House dining room is charged with enough tension to make Damon stand up out his chair and throw his glass of bourbon against the wall.

Bonnie responds in the same fashion by shoving all the dinner dishes on the floor screaming, "Fuck!"

They stare at each other for a moment suddenly, Damon becomes very intrigued by her sudden outburst.

So, out of sheer boredom, he elects to antagonize her some more,

"At least I have a family and people I love to get back to; who do you have _Bonnie_, who do you have left to-"

Before he could finish his painful rant; Bonnie supplies him with a right cross to the lip.

He slowly turns his head back towards her in process of licking the tiny amount of blood leaking from his lip. His smoldering blue eyes stare directly in to her hazel evergreens; he begins to wickedly smile and wonders if he wants to suck every last drop of blood out Bonnie's body or if he wants her to hit him again.

The more apparent his smile becomes, the tighter her fist gets.

She goes in for another punch to Damon's face but, he firmly catches her arm by the wrist.

Looking at his hand wrapped around her wrist then back at him, she passively tries to break out of his grip but it's already too late; the aggression's still there but the hatred for one another has morphed in to something else.

* * *

The charge in the room is overwhelming; Damon's already fascinated by Bonnie's pulse as it beats faster.

She tries at another poor attempt at freeing herself from his grip; in the meantime his eyes gravitate down to her jiggling breasts.

His desire to feed on humans isn't that different from his desire for sex however; he's more than willing to try one or the other on Bonnie.

Damon forces an uninvited kiss on to Bonnie's mouth but, she bites his bottom lip as restitution for the unsolicited kiss.

"Ouch, damn it Bonnie!" He yells.

She shows off _her_ vindictive smile while she licks his blood from her teeth.

This time she antagonizes him, "Come on Damon…did you really believe I'd betray a childhood friend so easily?"

The predator within him catches the scent of her arousal as it seeps on to the crotch of her panties; he leans in close to her neck; taking in the heated fragrance permeating from between her legs.

Tightening his grip on her wrist, "Mmm, it smells like you've got something on your mind…Bon Bon", he tells her softly.

She growls at him when she goes to hit him with her free hand but he catches that one too.

He quickly switches their positions and pins her down over the dining room table; holding both hands behind her back with her legs spread apart.

Grinding himself against her; he slips his hand inside the front of her shorts and inside her underwear.

From the second he touches her bundle of nerves every sensation hits her body at once;

Damon watches her face as she succumbs to his will; she slowly closes her eyes then gasps lightly with every passing of his finger over the tip of her distended clit; gyrating her hips in the same direction.

In awe of having Bonnie in such a submissive circumstance he slowly taunts her needs, "Bonnie…Bonniee?"

When she fails to respond he drives two fingers deep inside her slippery cave causing a loud and long moan to escape from her lips.

He releases his grip on her wrists and lifts one of her legs on to the table.

"You want me don't you Bonnie", he whispers in her ear, "Just say it", he thrust his finger in and out of her tortuously slow, "just say those four little words and I'll make you feel ten times better than this."

She slams her hand down on the table, "Please don't make me say it", she begs.

"Nope, you gotta say the words", he teases once more.

"Yes, you bastard! I want you Damon, I want you Damon, oh my god please", she yells out.

"So glad you said it cause, I don't think I would've been able to hold out much longer", he swiftly undresses her and plops her on the table facing him.

She shakes her head to gain her bearings because he undressed her so quickly.

Damon licks his fingers then waves one at Bonnie, "Don't bite me again."

She pulls Damon in by his shirt and they begin to devour each other; she rips off his shirt and throws it to the floor.

While roughly pinching her nipples, Bonnie starts to unbuckle his pants. Once her hands finally reach his hardened member, Damon's jolted out of his lust and in to what's about to take place.

He gingerly holds her hands in place, "Wait, Bonnie…" he whispers, "…are you su-".

Bonnie places a finger to his lips, "Shhh…it's already been two months; there's no telling how long we're gonna be here or if we'll ever get out."

She exhales at her admission that they may never get back to the present, "How about this Damon? Whatever happens in 1994 Mystic Falls…", she brings his face in for a kiss, "…stays in 1994 Mystic Falls."

The doubt fades from Damon's face as he carefully covers his mouth with Bonnie's; soon they pick up exactly where they left off, allowing all forms of mistrust and hesitation to be swallowed whole by sexual appetite.

He lifts both her legs on to his forearms and pushes himself deep inside her syrupy subterranean.

Both of them moan loudly as they enter in to a sweet nirvana.

They come together like a cat to the night; with every propulsion feeling better than the last.

* * *

A one night stand that could be left in 1994 was what they agreed upon but now, the lines between frenemies and something more has been blurred.

Damon never felt safe enough around Elena to tell her every sorted detail about his life for fear she'd leave him.

But there's something in Bonnie's promise, something in her kiss that allows Damon to be himself because she's _always_ ready and willing to carry the weight of all his secrets.


End file.
